


To the moon and back, baby

by dalyvi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Established Relationship, Guilt, I'll probably tag more later, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Stiles and Derek are 23, The Hale Fire, The Stilinskis and the Hales were a pack, Warning: Kate Argent, the Stilinskis died in the hale fire too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalyvi/pseuds/dalyvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are the same age (23) and have been dating since they were 15.<br/>It's  a shock to the pack that not only has Derek been taken by Kate Argent, but he's also 15 again.<br/>What happens when Stiles find out hidden secrets his fiancé has been hiding from him since they were 15?<br/>-shitty summary I'm so sorry.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the moon and back, baby

"Derek?" Stiles said incredulously. He was standing in front of a now de-aged Derek. Derek who looked 15, the same age as when they met. Considering that they both were 23 now (well Derek should be 23 now) it was like a blast from the past. Derek looked at Stiles weird. Like he didn't really recognize him.

"Stiles?"

"Hi baby." Stiles said walking closer to his de-aged fiancé.

"Why do you look old?"

"What year is it D?"

"2008."

"Der, it's 2014." Derek looked at Stiles, face contorted in confusion and shock.

"Derek... Do you have any idea why Kate would de-age you?" Derek looked away in shame. Stiles didn't have to be a werewolf to smell the shame and guilt that seemed to be rolling off the boy in waves.

"Why don't we go talk to Deaton?" Scott cut in before anything could happen. The pack complied.

\--

"It seems Kate reverted you back to an age where you trusted her." Deaton said in his ever so calm voice.

"Trusted her? She's a hunter. D would never trust her." Stiles replied with confusion. None of this made sense. He and Derek have been dating since after Paige. But every time Kate's name was mentioned Derek looked like he did every time the fire was brought up. Filled with guilt and self-loathing. Derek didn't even know Kate, right?

\--

Kate has Derek. Stiles left the room for 2 goddamn minutes and the were-bitch took him. Scott and Malia went to talk to Peter, see if he had any idea of what Kate would want with a de-aged Derek. Seriously though, she already killed his and Stiles family in that fire. Why would she want him now?

\--

Stiles found Derek.

He caught the last end of his and Kate's conversation and then the bitch was kissing him. Stiles used this time while Kate was distracted to stab her with a wolfsbane filled needle. She dropped like a fly.

Scott, Kira, and, Malia showed up not to long after that to take Kate's body and lock her up for Chris to deal with. The pack had no doubt that Chris would end her. And that gave Stiles a little peace of mind.

But what the man couldn't stop thinking about was Derek and Kate kissing. And that Derek kissed her back.

"D, what's going on?"

Derek looked like he just killed a puppy. And then it clicked. The looks of guilt and self-loathing that Derek made every time Kate was mentioned wasn't because of the fire. But because of something else.

"Derek... We're you and Kate together?"Derek looked away in shame. "While w-we were together? Did you ch-cheat on me with her D?" Stiles whispered.

"I'm sorry Stiles..."

"You're the reason she had access to the house? You're the reason she knew when we were having a pack get together?" Stiles started to get louder. "That's why you were so fucking guilty about the fire? Not survivors guilt but because you were FUCKING THE MURDER?" Stiles yelled. "SHE DIDNT JUST KILL YOUR FAMILY, DEREK. MY WHOLE FAMILY WAS THERE TOO."

"Stiles. Please, I'm so sorry." The younger man sobbed. He reached for Stiles' hand. But the older man pulled away like he was burned.

"Not only did you cheat on me, but you cheated on me with the hunter that killed our entire family. We're you ever going to tell me?" Stiles sobbed. "You proposed to me for Christ sakes."

"Sti-" Derek started only to be cut off by Stiles.

"Don't." Stiles pulled his engagement ring off his finger and looked down at it. 'To the moon and back, baby' was engraved and Derek's said 'as much as the stars' because that's what they always said to each other.

"I love you, as much as the stars. To the moon and back, baby." Stiles whispered as he handed Derek the ring that means so much to him.

"I think we need a break." Stiles began. "I'll help the pack get you back to your normal age but then we need a break."

Stiles took a deep breath and turned and walked away. Tears falling freely feeling like his hearts been ripped out of his chest. All he heard as he continues to walk away was the painful howl of his mate which made Stiles just want to walk away faster and just keep walking. And maybe never return.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on making this a series. Weeoo.


End file.
